1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn end sucking and holding device for a package mounted on a winder.
2. Prior Art
In connection with winding of yarns spun in a spinning machine or rewinding a yarn wound on a wooden bobbin or the like, a yarn joining apparatus is provided in view of the occurrence of breakage or the like trouble with the yarn during the winding operation. The yarn joining apparatus is provided with a yarn end sucking and holding device adapted to take up a yarn end on the package and a yarn end on the delivery section of the spinning machine and to bring them to a knotter. When yard is broken, a yarn end is introduced into a suction mouth on the yarn end sucking and holding device under the influence of air suction while the yarn end sucking and holding device is caused to turn and thereafter the yarn end is guided to the knotter via it. At this moment the package is caused to rotate in the opposite direction to that during winding operation so as to facilitate drawing of yarn wound on the package. If yarn unwound from the package is entangled round a slub or a part of yarn is located below other yarn as illustrated in FIG. 1, yarn cannot be unwound from the package merely with the aid of suction force generated by air suction through the suction mouth of the yarn end sucking and holding device and there is rather a tendency of causing yarn in the yarn end sucking and holding device to be drawn out of the suction mouth as the yarn end sucking and holding device is turned in the opposite direction.